Książka pamiątek/14
}} Kategoria:Książka pamiątek XIV Ledwo przy ostatnim schodzie zdążyłem Romualda zatrzymać. — Helusia jeszcze nic nie wie o moim wyjeździe — rzekłem do niego przyciszonym głosem — proszę cię, niech to między nami, li między nami aż do pojutrza zostanie. Wszakże się czujesz zdolnym przez trzydzieści sześć godzin utrzymać taki niewinny sekrecik? — Hm! niewinny? trzeba złożyć dowody — i figlarnie spojrzał mi w oczy i pod najweselszym wrażeniem dziecinnej, jak on ją miewał, pustoty wbiegł prędko do pokoju, gdzie Helusia właśnie siedziała. Wbiegł, a za progiem stanął jak wryty. Czy go dziwna nieśmiałość ogarnęła, czy wzrok promienny Helusi przykuł do miejsca? — ja wiem tylko, że byłbym go uściskał za tę chwilę pomieszania, wzruszenia, obawy, za to nagłe stracenie fantazji, a poczucie jakiegoś lękliwego uszanowania. Pani Agnieszki nie było jeszcze, Małgosia w drugiej izbie przy gotowaniu się krzątała, dziewczę, samo z myślami swymi zostawione, łokieć na stole, a główkę wsparło na dłoni i widać było, że w sobie dosłuchuje przerwanej Romualda muzyki. Cichość ulicy, drzwi odemknięte, niewielka schodów wysokość, wszystko to razem ułatwiało pochwycenie każdego brzmienia w jego najsubtelniejszym zadrgnięciu. Kiedyć ja, profan, tak się dałem oczarować świetnej improwizacji Romualda, można sobie wyobrazić, jak współkastowa, współwyświęcona Helusia zachwycić się nią musiała, ale ten wrzask ostatni, dla mnie słowami i prośbą Romualda uzupełniony, dla niej się niczym wytłumaczyć nie mógł. Ciągnęła dalej w wyobraźni swojej rozwinięcie pierwotnego tematu, lecz do ładu trafić jej było trudno i pewne zmęczenie w całej postawie się odbiło, gładkie czoło w dwie prostopadłe między brwiami wyrysowało się kreski, twarz, nie powiem, że zbladła, ale zbielała trochę niby po już przemijającym osłabieniu. Wejście nasze niczym ani wyrazu oblicza, ani układu postaci nie zmieniło; Helusia miała pod tym względem niekarną, ale prześliczną naturę. Przykrym zawsze, niepodobnym w niektórych chwilach był dla niej wszelki gest konwencjonalny, ukłon, schylenie głowy, podanie ręki, przymilający uśmiech witania lub pożegnania: na nic się zdobyć nie mogła, jeżeli to równocześnie w jej usposobieniu nie leżało, ale też kiedy się zdobyła, mimowolnie każdy szczerzej odczuwał i wyżej cenił sobie. W pierwszych początkach naszej znajomości bardzo długo wytłumaczyć sobie nie umiałem, dlaczego najprostsze pozdrowienie Helusi więcej na siebie zwracało uwagi i dłużej było w pamięci przytomne niż milszej sercu częstokroć i daleko pożądańszej życzliwości objawy. Gdy Maria Regina uniosła się z krzesła lub kanapy na moje przyjęcie, gdy mi z wdziękiem nie tak bardzo odległe do siedzenia wskazała miejsce, gdy rzuciła najłaskawszym o zdrowie lub o rachunek z dnia wczorajszego pytaniem, czułem, że mi jest „dobrze” na świecie, ale nie czułem, że ona jest „dobrą”; dla mnie była to, zaiste, wielka uprzejmość z jej strony, ale był także i zwyczaj towarzyski; kilka słów tylko lub nazwiska przemienić, też same względy mogły spotkać pierwszego lepszego z przybywających gości. U Helusi przeciwnie: rzemieślnicze, nieforemkowe, a przy pieszczotach rodzicielskich jej samowoli zostawione wychowanie rozwinęło do wysokiego stopnia pierworzutność wrażeń, wyrażeń i ruchów. Kiedy była czasem pilnie szyciem zajęta, to choćby aksamity i gronostaje do pokoju weszły, nie byłaby oczu podniosła ani też igły z ręki nie byłaby wypuściła. Kiedy miała do śpiewu ochotę, to jej głosik słowiczy rozlegał się po dworku całym, po ogródku, po ulicy nawet, a czy kto słuchał czy nie słuchał, jej to było wszystko jedno; żadna twarz obca „nie żenowała” jej wówczas, lecz kiedy na ochocie zbywało — och! to znów prośby, namowy, jej własne usiłowania na nic się nie przydały. Dziwna jej natura ciągłego w najdrobniejszych szczegółach potrzebowała natchnienia. Ludzie, którzy o sobie jakimkolwiek wrażeniem znać nie dali, ginęli jej sprzed oczu — nigdy — nigdy Helusia nie wiedziała, gdzie było więcej, a gdzie mniej osób, gdzie stroje świetne, a gdzie skromniejsze ubrania; z przechadzek swoich, z nieczęstych w okolice warszawskie wycieczek zawsze wprawdzie przyniosła jakieś wspomnienie albo spostrzeżenie jakieś, bo nie trzeba znów sobie wyobrażać, że Helusia po obłokach chodziła i że jej samej w niej samej nie było; wiele jest takich aż do bezmyślności marzycielskich organizacji — moja wybrana siostrzyczka nie do nich należała, dzięki Bogu. Zanosiło się po trochu na tę szkaradną chorobę wtenczas, gdy ją bezmowna tęschnota dręczyła, lecz skoro tylko raz się otrząsnęła z padającej na nią niemocy, wszystkie władze ducha do życia powołane nie zasnęły już potem w owej limfatycznej, ospałej martwocie, którą dykcjonarz ostemplowanych fałszów marzycielstwem nazywa. Nie, Helusia nie była marzycielką, chociaż się dla niej tego bardzo obawiałem; Helusia nie znała chwil pustych i czczych zupełnie: jej myśl była zawsze wypełniona jakąś stanowczą, w słowa ujętą ideą; jej serce zawsze uderzało pewnym i nazwać się mogącym uczuciem — zbierała więc i wspomnienia, i spostrzeżenia po drodze, lecz najczęściej takie, których by inni może z ziemi nie podnieśli, a wymijała takie, które wszystkich uderzyć mogły. Co zaś górowało nad jej całą osobistością, to głównie zdolność — iż tak rzeknę — topienia się, absorbowania się w chwili obecnej, w pracy obecnej, we wrażeniu obecnie doznawanym; stąd szła i trudność owa do zadośćuczynienia wielu prostej przyzwoitości przepisom. Nie zliczyłbym nawet, ile razy moje pozdrowienie bez wzajemnego pozdrowienia przepadło, moja grzeczność lub przysługa nawet wdzięcznym nie opłaciła się spojrzeniem — a jednak to wszystko w innych chwilach sowicie nagradzało się znowu. Helusia niby nie tworzyła oddzielnych znaków i wyrażeń na objaśnienie tego, co się w jej duszy działo — więcej powiem: Helusia była skąpą i głosu, i ruchu każdego, ale głos i ruch każdy zawsze to jedynie wyrażał, co mu kiedyś przed puszczeniem w obieg pospolity wyrażać było poruczonym. W owej chwili, gdyśmy weszli z Romualdem, dziewczynka, bardzo głęboko jeszcze muzyką i dziwacznym jej zakończeniem lub raczej dziwacznym jej niedokończeniem zajęta, zupełnie wypuściła z uwagi, że mój towarzysz po raz pierwszy dnia tego jej się przedstawiał. Romuald śpieszył do uśmiechu, do ręki serdecznie podanej, a tu na progu zaraz spotkał się ze smutnie surowym wyrazem jej twarzy; gdy go przy tym ogarnęło zaniepokojenie, pytające spojrzenie tych półbłękitnych, półsłonecznych oczu, nie śmiał dalej postąpić, bo przyznał mi się później, tak go coś nagłym strachem przejęło, jak gdyby cała rozmowa nasza przez Helusię podsłuchaną być mogła i jak gdyby obraziła ją śmiertelnie. „Wszystko stracone! Ona mię nigdy kochać już nie będzie” — pomyślał sobie z przerażeniem, a Helusia tymczasem, wcale nie rozgniewana, wcale nie obrażona, swoim najłagodniejszym właśnie, przytłumionym, lecz pełnym dźwięku przenikającego odezwała się głosem: — Cóż to się panu stało, panie Romualdzie? Na kogo się tak zniecierpliwiła ta nuta ostatnia? Nie mogę zrozumieć, ona przecież do ciągu tego, co pan grałeś, nie należy? W Romualda jak gdyby dusza wstąpiła — prędko zbliżył się do Helusi, ujął jej rękę i w swoim ręku dłużej nad uścisk powitania zatrzymał. Krótka to była chwila, dla mnie przecież jedyna, w której się z bliska przypatrzeć mogłem, jak promieniejącymi blaskami twarz kochającej kobiety promienieje. Zdawało mi się, żem doskonale już pojął całe bogactwo duchowej piękności, z tych niby mniej kształtnych rysów Helusinych przeświecające; nagle spostrzegłem, że ja się ani cząsteczki jego nie domyślałem nawet — dopiero pod wzrokiem Romualda wybłysnęło „z pączka tajemnicy” zjawisko dziewicze. Rzekłbyś, iż światłość jakaś zaskórna z opalów i rubinów po licach się rozlała. Spojrzenie, zwykle do głębi własnej duszy powściągnięte, wezbrało teraz i płynęło na świat boży strumieniem szczerozłotym tak czystego ukochania, tak nieprzebranej, nieograniczonej dobroci, że tylko ręce składać i o pomoc w drodze życia, o pociechę w strapieniach, o uświęcenie w radości jej prosić. Nie trudno pojąć nawet bez żywego przykładu, jak Taborowym cudem rys każdy z osobna wyszlachetniał, wywdzięczniał, wyrobił się do stopnia właściwego sobie ideału. Jak myślę, że gdybym się w niej był kochał, to bym zawsze miał władzę widzenia jej taką, jak wówczas widziałem, jak nigdy ani pierwej, ani już potem przypomnieć jej sobie nie mogę. Miłość musi być chyba przeczuciem, odgadnięciem, a na koniec uprzytomnieniem sobie tej doskonałej piękności, którą jako możliwość Bóg na każdej, choćby też i bardzo brzydkiej twarzy złożył; kto obojętny, ten się jej nie domyśla wcale, kto życzliwie, uważnie, z pewnym już własnej moralności podniesieniem rozpatruje się w fizjognomiach ludzkich, ten ją czasem spostrzega, czasem wywnioskowywa, ale kto kocha, ten zawsze, w każdej chwili żywymi oczami na żywą i wcieloną patrzy. Jestem pewny, że Romuald jeśli nie sercem, to artyzmem i talentem od pierwszego spotkania zaraz ujrzał Helusię w jej seraficznym przemienieniu. A ja sam czyż dlatego Marię Reginę kochałem, że według powszedniego dykcjonarza piękniejszą, przystojniejszą od Helusi była? Och! nie, dziś to wiem jeszcze, iż mi się w niej nie podobał ani poprawniejszy rysunek, ani świetniejszy koloryt, ani żaden z tych ujętnych, określonych kształtów, które każdy przechodzący na ulicy rozeznać i nazwać sobie potrafi. Nie, moja Maria Regina nie była Marią Reginą warszawskich salonów: ona ciągle stała przede mną w pierwowzorze swoim, jaką przed narodzeniem Bóg ją w swej świętej myśli stworzył — jaką po śmierci w zbawieniu swoim być była powinna: jasna, silna, archanielska — nawet taka, jakiej nigdy dowidzieć nie mogłem: nawet tkliwa i kochająca. Toż to właśnie w pierwszych dniach mojej wiekuistej straty najwięcej mi dokuczało; gdybym od razu był sobie powiedział: „omyłka lub niepodobieństwo” — od razu także byłbym ją wyrwał choć z kawałem zakrwawionego serca i nie rozmazgajałbym się w żalach bezcelowych i bezskutecznych ku przeszłości zawrotach. Ale na nieszczęście widziałem sam przed sobą, ile tam skarbów zaklętych w tym Sezamie złożonych, a co gorzej, tkwiło we mnie to przekonanie głębokie, że nikt inny tak dobrze nie wie, że mnie tylko dostała się zdolność osobna jakaś na przeniknięcie wszystkich tajemnic tej duszy. Ja się mogłem nie zrazić jej wyższością, nie upokorzyć jej pychą, nie zniechęcić jej egoizmem rodzinnym, bo ja czułem, jak ta „wyższość”, najczęściej zawadzająca w kobietach, dokoła niej wdziękiem i koniecznością dobrego się roztaczała; czułem, że to jest wyższość, która wznosi i podtrzymuje towarzyszów, a nie spycha ich z drogi swojej — wyższość, przed którą nie czoło nachylać, lecz przy której w górę ku słońcu rość trzeba. Jej pycha znowu to proste chemiczne pokrewieństwo natury ze wszystkim, co wielkie, świetne, szlachetne; wśród drobnostek i błędów poziomych stąpa ona wzgardliwie trochę, szyderczo trochę i ze wstrętem, ale wezwać ją do najrozleglejszej pracy, rzucić w jej przeznaczenie najtrudniejsze, a piękne do spełnienia przedsięwzięcia — z pychy wykwitnie siła, potęga, energia. A cóż dopiero owo jej samolubstwo rodzinne! Czyż to ono w czymkolwiek psuć mi mogło harmonię całości? Ono ją właśnie najpiękniejszą koroną wieńczyło — ono kładło świadectwo o niezaspokojonej niczym potrzebie kochania; ono rozbudzało wszystkie nadzieje — ach! i wszystkie żale moje! Maria Regina mogłaby kochać; Maria Regina musi kochać pod grozą ostatniego zubożenia na duchu; Maria Regina kochać będzie zapewne — lecz czy znajdzie takiego, co ją pojmie, uzna, oceni? Ja tak bym umiał dzielić wszystko z nią sprawiedliwie; tak bym wiele przyjmował bez fałszywego wstydu; tak wszystko właśnie oddawał z radością! Ha! to szatan chyba wichrzy po świecie — mnie ona kochać nie może... ''Takim to szczerym, najrzetelniejszym i pokornym wyznaniem już miałem wszystko rozstrzygnąć, gdy mi głos bardzo życzliwej, lecz bardzo zawsze wymagającej przyjaźni sumienie zaniepokoił. ''— Dlaczego nie chcesz „Książki pamiątek” dokończyć? ''— Dlaczego nie chcę? — powtórzyłam z zadziwieniem niespodziewanie oskarżonej niewinności — ja nie chcę?! A toć tygodnie płyną, miesiące mijają, a ja nad tym właśnie mózg suszę i życie marnuję. Są ludzie swobodni, co myślą o swoich zamiarach lub kłopotach, pociechach lub obowiązkach. Ja myślą tylko o „Książce pamiątek”. Są ludzie co się martwią wypadkami jakimiś, co się radują tym lub owym zdarzeniem; dla mnie wypadków nie ma, zdarzenia się przerwały, zmartwień zapomniałam, radości nie doznają, utonęłam w „Książce pamiątek”. Gdzie stąpię, gdzie usiądę, gdzie do snu głowę złożę, wszędzie za mną, przy mnie, przede mną „Książka pamiątek” się snuje. Przeczytam co pięknego, mnie ona brzydka na pamięci staje, zagra kto kiedy prześlicznie, mnie wspomnienie artysty Romualda dusi. O zakochanych usłyszę, mnie wszystkie złości porywają, że się jakiś Ludwik kiedyś w Marii Reginie zakochał, że Maria Regina kapryśnica w Ludwiku się nie zakochała. Nawet gdy ogień na kominku rozniecą, gdy wszyscy dokoła zadumają się o głębokiej przeszłości, o przyszłości dalekiej, ja dumać nie mogę, patrzeć na grę płomiennych języków nie mogę, bo przed moimi oczyma, niby w krzaku Mojżeszowym, ciągle się pali tylko i spalić nie może fatalny tytuł „Książka pamiątek przy kominkowym czytana ogniu”, a kiedy się tak z nią biedzę, noszę, mocuję daremnie, ty właśnie wtedy się pytasz, dlaczego dokończyć jej nie chcę! Spytaj, dlaczego nie mogę? dlaczego to jest niepodobieństwem największym, przepadłością zupełną?... ''— No, to powiedz dlaczego. ''— Powiem, lecz pierwej muszę wiedzieć, czy dobrze rozumiesz, jaka zachodzi między utworem wyobraźni a rzeczywistością, między powieścią a biografią różnica? ''— Ta najpewniej, że powieść od biografii piękniejsza. ''— Niekoniecznie, o piękności talent stanowi. Jedni piszą daleko piękniej, niż żyć umieją, inni znów żyją, daleko piękniej, niżby to najsławniejszy autor opisać potrafił. Nie, nie, piękności za cechową różnicę, między powieścią a biografią nie godzi się uznawać, ale jest pewne stanowcze rozgrodzenie, które je od gór alpejskich łańcuchem przedziela. Powieść ma sens jawny i wybitny; biografia ma sens ukryty i najczęściej niezrozumiały. W powieści zdarzenia ze zdarzeń płyną, charaktery pod grozą recenzji muszą być utrzymane i konsekwentnie przeprowadzone; wszystko, co do głównego wątku nie należy, co do jedności działania nie pomaga, co zasadniczej myśli i dramatycznego efektu nie podnosi, wszystko to jak nieużyteczne strzępki obcinać trzeba, gdyż powieść jest przede wszystkim całością, jest dziełem skończonym; niech, jak chce, w analizę psychologiczną się wdziera, zawsze od wypadku do wypadku jej wątek rozsnuty, zawsze musi być określona tym, co się stało. Życie zaś do pewnego stopnia nie określa się, nawet bym powiedziała, stać się nie może nigdy; życia sens i ład na tym polega, co się staje ciągle, co się rozwija i unieśmiertelnia. Artyzmem powieści jest zręczne nawiązanie szczegółów, artyzmem życia ogólność władz duchowych zbogacona. Prawda powieści dowodzi się faktami, prawda życia urobieniem osobistości naszej. Autor bierze pewne dane moralne i z nich rysuje arabesk odpowiedni: cnoty, występki, namiętności, uczucia wszelkie dla autora są materiałem przygód i dziejów, przygody i dzieje są dla człowieka żyjącego materiałem tylko uczuć, namiętności, występków lub cnoty. Powieść rozwiązuje się ostatecznie dolą lub niedolą, szczęściem lub nieszczęściem; biografia dolę lub niedolę, szczęście i nieszczęście przetwarza w niedowidzianą, niedosłyszaną, niedocieczoną, wewnętrzną historię zbawienia: powieść z kilku nieskończoności atomów skończone dzieło tworzy, biografia przez wszelkie dzieła skończone ku nieskończoności idzie. ''— I to wszystko w takim się ma stosunku do „Książki pamiątek” jak wymówka lub z francuska mówiąc, jak ekskuza do winy, a subtelność do prostej prawdy? ''— Mylisz się: w takim stosunku, jak usprawiedliwienie do niemożności, a niemożność do słusznego powodu. Istotnie „Książka pamiątek” daleko więcej biograficznych niż powieściowych obejmuje żywiołów. Gdyby szło o powieść tylko, łatwiej by mi przyszło według pewnych wymierzonych linii drugie nie domierzone nakreślić. Cuvier z jednego zęba wywnioskował całą postać mamuta; kto powieści czytuje, z jednego szczegółu potrafi niezawodnie cały plan artystycznego rozkładu zdarzeń odgadnąć i gdy tego trzeba, odpadłe cząsteczki dorobić, lecz biografii, tej biografii, co się upadkiem lub podwyższeniem władz moralnych tłumaczy, tej, co nie dzieje, lecz postępy, wrażenia, uczucia ludzkie rozwija, tej nikt się domyślić nie może i nikt bezkarnie dopisywać nie powinien. ''— Przypuśćmy; że masz słuszność, ja cię pomimo tego od dokończenia „Książki pamiątek” uwolnić nie mogę. Dość długo przecież jej rękopis był w twoim ręku, jeśli nie głośno z ukochanymi, to po cichu sama z sobą do ostatniej kartki pewnie go odczytać musiałaś; przypomnij sobie teraz, co tam było w dalszym ciągu. ''— Przypomnij sobie!... przypomnij!... jak to prędko się drugim dysponuje! A wiesz ty, że między chwilą obecną i chwilą, w której straciłam ten zwitek papierów, kilkanaście lat już przepłynęło? A wiesz ty, co ja przez owe lat kilkanaście robiłam? nad czym w duchu pracowałam? do czego wdrożyłam całą naturę moją? Oto najpierw: nie rozglądałam się nigdy w jednostkowej przeszłości mojej. Żeby ludziom przebaczyć, żeby Pana Boga nie obrazić, żeby nie zgorszyć, nie skłamać, nie zniechęcić się, nie zaszkodzić, nie zbluźnić, nie rozmazgaić się, nie upaść — żeby iść naprzód, a jeśli nie naprzód, to chociaż żeby iść coraz, coraz dalej, żeby dożyć, a jeśli nie dożyć, to przynajmniej doistnieć, dotrzymać, dociągnąć po dzień dzisiejszy, żeby mniej grzeszyć i mniej cierpieć, ja nigdy w tył się nie oglądałam. Wszystkie zdolności moje, wszystkie władze mej duszy ku temu skierowałam, żeby się zapominać nauczyły, powiodło mi się doskonale: nie pamiętam niczego. Zła czy dobra metoda? nie ma dziś żaden trybunał dostatecznej na rozsądzenie powagi, bo przed żadnym nie mogłabym jeszcze z obronnymi artykułami i wyszczególnieniem łagodzących okoliczności „circostances attenuantes” wystąpić. Wierz mi tylko, że zapomniałam, zapomniałam: zapomniałam, co kto mówił do mnie, gdzie i kiedy widywał się ze mną, jak i o kim opowiadał, ile przyrzekał, ile czynił, za czym się ujmował, przeciw czemu powstawał z oburzeniem, komu był przyjacielem, komu wrogiem. Ach! niechaj śpią w pokoju dawni znajomi moi... żadnego z nich nigdy nie upokorzę, nie zawstydzę, na niekonsekwencji lub na kłamstwie wierutnym nie schwycę... bo zapomniałam! zapomniałam! Lecz niestety i dalszego ciągu „Książki pamiątek” zapomniałam także. Z początku byłam pewna, że temu prędko da się jakoś radę, przysztukuje się trochę fantazji, rozsmaruje trochę atramentu i biografię na powieść, długi szlafrok na obcisły kaftanik przerobi. Wzięłam tedy jeden arkusz, zapisałam, podarłam; wzięłam drugi, podarłam, wzięłam piąty, dziesiąty, podarłam. Myślałam przez dzień jeden, myślałam przez dzień drugi, piąty i dziesiąty, myślałam przez trzy miesiące, a doprawdy myślałam pracowiciej, sumienniej niż nad pokierowaniem własnej historii, niż nad planami najważniejszych dla mej osobistości przedsięwzięć, niż nad wszystkimi listami i powiastkami, jakie mi się dotychczas napisać zdarzyło. I cóż powiesz?... niczego a niczego wymyśleć nie mogłam. To, co byłabym chciała przyczepić z własnego natchnienia, raziło szkaradną dysharmonią z tym, co już niegdyś wydrukowane zostało. Teraźniejszy sąd mój o ludziach nie mógł się w żaden sposób dostroić z sądem i opisami wyprowadzonych na scenę indywidualności; zawsze był to o pół tonu wyżej w zasadzie, to o całą kwintę niżej w szczegółach, faktach, rozmowach, apostrofach!... Łamałam sobie głowę, biedziłam się, na próżno. Widzę, że nie podołam zadaniu: „Książkę pamiątek” pisał człowiek z wiarą w siebie i w drugich, jego krytyka nawet była uwzględnieniem, jego skarga naiwną wymagalnością. Kiedy przeciw złemu piorunował, to się ohyda z podźwiękiem mimowolnego zadziwienia mieszała. Kiedy się nad czym entuzjazmował, to mu kretowiny z łąk zielonych amerykańskiej Kordyliery, dosięgały wierzchołków. Kiedy czego zapragnął, to mu się jak żółw Chińczykom do podtrzymania świata koniecznym zdawało. W najnierówniejszych wyrazach tegoż samego używał iloczasu, kładł przycisk na nie równiutenieczki, czuł w sobie płomień życia i tym płomieniem wszystko iluminował dokoła stoczki , lampy, kandelabry balowe, szabasówki , pochodnie, kinkiety ! Och! ja dzisiaj tak poczciwie nielogiczną, tak bezświadomie rozrzutną być już nie potrafię. Muszę sobie i wydawcy, i czytelnikom stanowczo oświadczyć, że „Książka pamiątek” nigdy, nigdy a nigdy skończoną nie będzie! ''— Nie oświadczaj, „Książka pamiątek” skończoną być powinna i skończoną być musi. Ty mnie pytałaś, czy wiem, jak długie lata od jej zawieszenia przepłynęły. Czy wiem, coś przez ten czas robiła, myślała, czuła? Ja się, nawzajem spytam, czy wiesz, co to jest publiczność? Czy wiesz, że przed tłumną, zarówno jak przed nieliczną, każde słowo rzucone jest wekslem na osobistą odpowiedzialność wystawionym — kto wekslu nie spłaca... ''— Tego do kozy pakują, więc gotowa jestem; wolę w kozie siedzieć niż pisać bez myśli i właściwego usposobienia. ''— Bardzo wierzę, ale w tej sprawie o coś ważniejszego niż o karę chodzi. Kto wekslu nie spłaca, ten zły przykład daje i kredyt ogólny psuje. Właśnie dlatego, że dzisiaj między publicznością a pojedynczymi osobistościami wszystkie wiązadła tak haniebnie się rozpuściły, właśnie dlatego, że wzajemne poszanowanie osłabło, wzajemne prawa się zachwiały, że czujność sumienia pod tym względem coraz bardziej drętwieje, że pewność udowodnionych pretensji coraz więcej się lekceważy; właśnie dlatego rzetelniejszą niż kiedykolwiek, uważną aż do drobiazgów, pilną aż do pedantyzmu ty być powinnaś, Gabryello. Zaiste, „Książka pamiątek” sama przez się nic nie znaczy — jeden tom więcej albo mniej w księgarni nie zbogaci i pewnie też nie zuboży literatury naszej, lecz w stosunku do uznanej przez ciebie prawdy „Książka pamiątek” znaczy zawsze jawnie wypowiedziane przekonania, znaczy imieniem twoim podpisaną współkę z autorem. Możesz mnie zbyć lada odczepką i lada egoistycznym wykrzyknikiem, żeś zapomniała, ja cię zrozumiem nawet. Nie obrażę się, gdy mi ciśniesz zuchwale na głowę te słowa: „czy wiesz ty, co ja robiłam?...” ale publiczność... ''— Zbyt szumnego używasz wyrazu. ''— Nie, wyraz jest najwłaściwszy; choćby tylko jeden człowiek przeczytał to, co za pomocą pras drukarskich wszystkim do czytania podałaś, już ten człowiek względem ciebie publicznością, już on przedstawia istotę moralną, zbiorową, uświęconą, istotę, w której służbę się zaciągnęłaś, której cyrograf na siebie wydałaś, której się nie odejmiesz, póki się nie odejmiesz najświętszym życia obowiązkom. No, nie przybieraj tak ironicznej miny; niech ci się nie zdaje, że przez publiczność rozumiem tutaj gawiedź ciekawą lub koteryjki plotkujące, choćby literatów współcechową rzeszą, nie, nie! Gabryello: publicznością twoją są ci, których miałaś na myśli, gdyś pierwsze kartki znalezionego rękopisu ogłaszać zaczęła; publicznością twoją ci, z którymi, jak chleba kawałkiem chciałaś się każdym spostrzeżeniem,, każdą nadzieją, każdym zamiarem podzielić; publicznością twoją cała masa takich, dla których wszystko, co było najlepszego w twej duszy, pragnęłaś na wspólny oddać użytek, ku wspólnej zaprząc pracy, do wspólnego przyrzucić majątku. Tej publiczności nie traktuje się tak hardo, nie odprawia się jej z kwitkiem. Ta publiczność ma prawo pytać co robiłaś i czego dorobiłaś się na koniec? Przed tą publicznością musisz złożyć swój bilans, musisz objaśnić wszelkie wobec niej wygłoszone słowo, musisz dopowiedzieć każdego zdania wynikłość... I czemuż tak posmutniałaś znowu?... ''— Posmutniałam, bo czuję, że słusznie mówisz, a nie czuję, bym przez to zdolniejszą do pisania po autorsku się stała. Cóż ja temu winna? „Krzycz, wrzeszcz jak czajka, nie przyjdzie bajka.” ''— Nikt też się bajki u ciebie nie dopomina, w prawdzie tylko zadłużyłaś się ludziom, prawdą uiścić się trzeba. Według twojego zeznania „Książka pamiątek” jest biografią nie powieścią; zapomniałaś jej ciągu, nie pamiętasz szczegółów, a rozwiązania ostatecznego w wyobraźni swojej znaleźć nie możesz. Mniejsza o to, podobne rzeczy dość często wielu innym zdarzają się ludziom — jednak temu nie zaprzeczysz, Gabryello, że gdy pierwszy raz do czytania tej biografii przy kominkowym ogniu zasiadłaś, była ku temu jakaś w twej duszy przyczyna; gdy sama ją odczytałaś, był jakiś z jej stronic wyciśnięty twej własnej rozwagi wniosek. Otóż daruję ci wątek narracyjny, daruję zaspokojenie mej ciekawości względem losu krążących w „Książce pamiątek” pseudonimów, ale tego wyboru twojej krytyki, tego sensu moralnego, tej zasady, co ją sobie stawionymi przykładami objaśniłaś — darować ci nie mogę. To już nie do cudzej zapomnianej, tylko to twojej własnej, za którą odpowiedzialna jesteś, biografii należy. Mamy prawo upominać się o to. Musisz mnie i nam powiedzieć, jakie wrażenie na tobie znaleziony rękopis uczynił? Jaką cię myślą przeczytanie jego zbogaciło? W jakim celu z nim na wieczornych wystąpiłaś zebraniach? Tego wszystkiego nie wolno ci było zapominać. ''— Ja też to wszystko pamiętam dotychczas — rzekłam po chwili głębokiej zadumy. — Tak jest, wrażenie, myśl i cel pamiętam, lecz wrażenie się zmieniło, myśl dalszych zastosowań nie wytrzymała, cel uznałam pomyłką. ''— Niemniej wszelako rachunek z nich przed „twoją publicznością” złożyć jesteś obowiązana; dalej więc, śmiało, przyznaj się najpierw, jakie było wrażenie? ''— Okropnie smutne: aż się dusza zamąciła. W początkowych rozdziałach spotkałam osobistości poczciwe, natury wcale zamożne, dążności zupełnie sympatyczne — przy końcu wszystko to razem łamało się, krzywiło, cierpiało, ginęło. Helusia najlepiej jeszcze wyszła, biała duszyczka uleciała w nieskończoność, biała lilijka na zielonym zakwitnęła grobie, ale ten biedny Ludwik! dostał rozdrażnienia nerwów i lekarze go do Ostendy wyprawili. Jestem pewna, że w Ostendzie się zaznajomił... no, co mi do tego, z kim się zaznajomił... nic on sam o tym w swoich wspomnieniach nie pisał — pisał natomiast bardzo wyraźnie, że Maria Regina skamieniała, artystka, piękna, dumna, zrobiła się skąpą gospodynią dziwacznego ojca i rozrzutnego brata. Romuald po śmierci Helusi zaczął się coraz gorzej łotrować; widziano go pijanym przed południem, a nie umytym po południu nawet. Kazimierz niby wierzchem w tej ogólnej powodzi płynął, lecz płynął samotny i gdzieś daleko samotny się rozbijał. A dlaczego? dlaczego? pytałam wtedy srodze zniechęcona. Dlaczego całą ową gromadkę prąd życia ku boleści i zepsuciu niesie? Jestli to groźbą? sarkazmem? przestrogą? Na koniec zdawało mi się, że dośledziłam prawdy. Wspomnienia Ludwikowe przestrogą być miały, i on, i wszyscy dokoła niego jeden, tenże sam właśnie popełnili występek: Helusia rozstała się z Romualdem, bo Romuald zatruł życie jej pierwszej ukochanej; Ludwik na wieki Marię Reginę pożegnał, bo jej śmierć Anny Klary i Helusi przypisywał; Maria Regina oderwała skłaniające się ku Ludwikowi serce, bo w jej przekonaniu prawym obowiązkiem niewieściego uczucia był wybór i uznanie najlepszości w wyborze — ona tak dla swej pychy czy dla swego rozumu ideału najlepszości potrzebowała jak Romuald do podparcia swej niemocy, do utrzymania swego charakteru kochającej i kochanej potrzebował kobiety. Kazimierz pobłądził tylko zbyt surowym sądem, pobłądził zbyt nielitośnym przeciw sobie męstwem, ale pobłądził także, i choć zaszedł najdalej, nie zaszedł tam, gdzie dojść pragnął. Jak widzisz, wszyscy mniej Więcej przeciw miłości zgrzeszyli, jedni ze zbytku sentymentalnych skrupułów, inni z teorii lub z niedołęstwa, lub jeszcze ze źle zrozumianej cnoty. A więc... proszę jednak pamiętać — co się mówi, to się mówi wedle dawniejszej o lat kilkanaście przeszłości; a więc taki sobie sens moralny zdobyłam, że nigdy nikt miłości wyrzekać się nie powinien. Kiedy przy kominkowym ogniu wznowiono o tym rozprawy, ja wzięłam pełną żywych i żyjących pamiątek „Książkę” Ludwika, a wzięłam do głośnego odczytania dlatego jedynie, by na końcu powiedzieć: „Patrzcie, co się z tymi ludźmi stało” — tak i wam będzie, gdy własnemu sercu skłamiecie. Warn się zdaje, że miłość wyłączna, że ukochanie tej, a nie innej istoty od dowolnych rozporządzeń waszych zależy; nie jesteście pewni, czy skłonność podobna jest przypadkiem czy upadkiem, szumowiną czy mętem? Ona jest przecież wielkim darem bożym, jest aniołem, który raz na rok, raz na całe życie wasze do serca zstępuje i drzemiące wody tej martwej sadzawki Betsaidy porusza. Jeśli ukrytych na dnie szatanów nie wyrugujecie, to może jeszcze miłosierdzie Pańskie wam przebaczyć, ale jeśli dobrowolnie odpędzicie anioła, przez kogóż Bóg was uratuje potem? Wiem, że jest pełno udania i fałszu, pełno niedokładności i pomyłek tylkoż właśnie fałsz i udanie, pomyłka i niedokładność wszelka silniej do duszy przywiera, zupełniej ją wyczerpuje; z namiętnością też ludzie nie walczą, zajmującej fantazji nikt porzucić nie chce, a byle nad wiecznością prawda uczucia zaświtała, tak łatwo nam oczy zamknąć, tak łatwo w inną stronę śpieszny wzrok skierować! Och, bardzo łatwo. Miłość jest siłą, miłość ukrzepia, ośmiela, uzbraja. Miłość tak wzmacnia, że samą siebie zwyciężyć jest zdolna i my, szaleni, korzystamy ze zdolności owej. Zamiast co byśmy objawiającej się potęgi użyli na ogarnięcie ziemi i nieba, na pokonanie piekła i niepodobieństwa, na stworzenie ideału i doskonałości, my jej używamy na jej samej zniszczenie. Powiedzcie, najdrożsi moi, czy z was kto widział kiedy zalotnicę wypuszczającą ze swych szponów ponętną ofiarę? Czy widział mazgaja rozstającego się ze zgubną dla swej duszy i dla worka swojego czarownicą? Czy spotkał opętaną kłamstwami dziewczynę, która by przed głosem zwodziciela uszy sobie zatknęła? Czy zakochana w rozpustniku dziedziczka dała się kiedy o nikczemności posagowego łowca przekonać? Nie, nigdy: przeciw takim skłonnościom i przywiązaniom nie ma energii, opory, nie ma żadnego. Ale gdy czasem, czasem... bo to arcyrzadko bywa i mało kogo spotyka, gdy czasem kwiat paproci rozkwitnie, anioł do Betsaidy zstąpi, zorza, słońce słońc, błyśnie i miłość prawdziwa do nieśmiertelnej duszy zawita, wspomnieć jedynie, że ona przeszkodą w natchnieniu, niewygodą w rodzinnych stosunkach, że się papie, mamie, stryjowi, wujowi, siostrze, bratu, cioci nie podoba, w mgnieniu oka poświęcenie gotowe. Przyjaźń częstuje się ofiarą miłości, rozsądek zaświadcza się ofiarą miłości, kariera ubezpiecza się ofiarą miłości, wykształcenie zdobywa się ofiarą miłości. Zawsze i wszędzie, w każdym zdarzeniu ważnym i fraszce nieważkiej najłatwiejszą, najprędszą bywa ofiara miłości. Samsony dają sobie długie włosy obcinać , udarowane wieszczek chrzestne dzieci wyrzucają za okno kosztowny talizman i później dziwią się naiwnie, że — nie mówię — zawór utwierdzonych, żelaznych bram miasta podważyć i wziąć na plecy, lecz najprostszej furtki, najokropniej spróchniałej rogatki po drodze swojej uchylić nie mogą; dziwią się, dlaczego ani familii lepiej się nie powodzi, ani im samym nie weselej na świecie? dlaczego pomysłów, tryumfów, arcydzieł w ich życiu nie przybywa? Zapominają, biedni, że przez odstępstwo jednej prawdy wszystkim prawdom się sprzeciwili! Nie rozpromieni szczęściem dokoła, kto sam w głębi swej piersi własnego szczęścia nie świeci gwiazdeczką; nie nakarmi, kto sam głodny; nie nauczy, kto sam bezwiedny; nie wesprze, kto sam bezsilny; nie stworzy, kto sam umarły. Bez miłości nie ma rodzin, nie ma mistrzów, nie ma bohaterów, nie ma artystów, a gorzej jeszcze z miłością zaprzeczoną w czyjejś przeszłości, bo z taką są w dalszym życiu dziwacy, skąpcy, systematycy kamienni, łzami przesiąkłe gąbki, woski szkaradnych odcisków biorące piętna, są pijacy, niedołęgi, zbrodniarze lub trupy!... Otóż ja tymi słowy chciałam się niegdyś przy końcu „Książki pamiątek” odezwać. ''— I czemuż dzisiaj się nie odzywasz? ''— Bo dzisiaj wiem z pewnością, że zaprzeczona czy uznana, podzielona czy odparta, skojarzona czy rozbita, każda miłość z lat koleją, choć innymi ścieżkami, u tegoż samego punktu błotnistej rozłogi staje. Wszakże miałam czas w różnych przerobach najróżnorodniejszych jej gatunków się rozpatrzeć. Lat kilkanaście!... pomnij tylko, lat kilkanaście!... ''— Tak jest, pojmuję. Te lat kilkanaście fatalnie jakoś usposobiły cię do sarkazmu i do mizantropii. ''— Ani do sarkazmu, ani do mizantropii, owszem, nigdy może więcej uwzględniającą, szczerzej wyrozumiałą nie byłam, a zwłaszcza dla tej garstki znajomych Ludwika, ach! i dla tej garstki moich znajomych także. Codziennie widzę tłumy stokroć występniejszych, lecz o połowę przynajmniej szczęśliwszych, o ćwierć przynajmniej użyteczniejszych ludzi; widzę morskich korsarzy, jak świetnie do wspaniałych portów zawijają; widzą raz po raz, jak skalnym rękom udaje się cegiełkę do najtrwalszej budowy przyrzucić; widzę szachrajów zbogaconych i przestających szachrować; widzę nikczemnych, pod przymusem opinii publicznej wdrażających się zwolna we wszystkie obowiązki człowieczeństwa; widzę egoistów, którym okoliczność ich własny interes do rydwanu ogólnego dobra przyczepiają; widzę masy ulepszeń, poprawek, instytucji korzystnych, wznoszące się na masach obłudy, próżności, kłamstwa, niechęci, a biednym Ludwika przyjaciołom nic się nie wiedzie, nad każdym ich usterkiem ciężka wisi kara, dla żadnej ich cnoty nie ma zastosowania na świecie, przedsięwzięcia nie dojrzewają, zapał stygnie, wytrwałość się zniechęca, życie całe jako prawdziwa rzeka z góry na dół ciągle płynie. Wypadki i skłonności złe i dobre jednakowo zupełnie ku chemicznemu rozkładowi dążą. Ten się chwieje dlatego, że ubogi, tamten drętwieje dlatego, że bogaty. Wesoła pomyślność osuwa się nieznacznie w samolubstwo bezczynne; ci, którym ciężka dola ramiona ugniata, siadają niby żebraki pod krzyżem przy drodze i świecą swymi łachmanami lub oburzają swoim próżniactwem. Głupcy marnują swoją pracę; rozumni marnują się bez pracy. Nad wszystkimi straszliwa, zda się, klątwa zepsucia lub nieużyteczności zawisnęła. Och! i ja byłam w Arkadii ! Znałam pasterzy i pasterek twarze jasne radością wzajemną ukochania; chciałam wrócić na te łąki, chciałam odpocząć przy nich w gaju zielonym, nad kryształowym strumykiem: łąk ani śladu, gaje wyrąbane, strumyki wyschły już do dna, a co się z twarzami stało? Twarze tak znudzone i cierpkie, jak gdyby je spekulacja, a nie błoga sympatia obok siebie ustawiła, lub tak zakłopotane, utrudzone, tak sobą tylko zajęte, jak gdyby świętość uczucia żadną łaską sakramentu na wspólną nie zaopatrzyła ich pielgrzymkę, jak gdyby skarby entuzjazmów, uniesień, zachwytów żadną nie były obciążone względem społeczeństwa odpłatą. Co się stało ze szlachetnymi serc młodych chęciami? W czym się ziściły zamiary poczciwe? Jaka jest dziś różnica między kolegami, co to od ławek szkolnych na przeciwne niby porozchodzili się drogi? Jedni gonili za posagiem i wziątkiem , za znaczeniem i próżnością światową; drudzy, z gatunku owych strzelców balladowych , hożych i młodych, na progu swego zawodu jak w Mickiewiczowskim lesie „przyklękli wszyscy, wzięli w dłoń piasku, piekielnej, ha! i niebieskiej wzywali potęgi, klęli przy srebrnym księżyca blasku, czyż dochowali przysięgi?...” Oto lada świtezianka, lada ognik fosforyczny na moczary, na bagna ich zawiodły; zbłąkali się, ubłocili, połamali wszystkie kości. Jeśli teraz pierwsi ich towarzysze, otwarcie z zachowawczymi występujący doktrynami, na porządniejszych nie wyszli obywateli, no to przynajmniej bliźnięco upodobniły się ich szeregi; i tu, i tam — martwota! Lecz ja ani zmartwiałym, ani rozkruszonym, ani zepsutym, ani nie poprawianym, ani wszelkim innym upadłym, zawodnym kamienia potępiającego na głowę nie rzucę. Może ci się zdaje, że nie mam prawa, bo sama lepszą nie jestem? Zaiste, nie mam prawa lepszości, prawa, sędziego, ale mam prawo odwetu i dałoby się to nawet powiedzieć, tylko wyraz zbyt pogański: mam prawo zemsty! W ogólnej upadłości ogromne, na różnych bankach poumieszczane sumy bezpowrotnie mi przepadły; zubożałam o to wszystko, co wszyscy moi stracili. Ja pomimo tego jednak nie skarżę ich przed Panem Bogiem, nie wodzę się z nimi po trybunałach, zapłaczę nieraz nad ich i swoim losem, serce mi wzbiera bolesną litością i gdy się gorzki wyrzut do ust czasem tłoczy, to Panie, odpuść im... Wolę zgrzeszyć przed Tobą niżeli im złorzeczyć. Ot, myślę sobie, w Ludwika otoczeniu nie było przecież skażenia wywołującego piorun Najwyższej Sprawiedliwości; po większej części nawet były chwalebne i odważne, choć nieskuteczne zrywania się ku cnocie, były z Dantona i Pytiasa naśladowane heroizmy, ascetyczna była tu i ówdzie przesada, lecz to wszystko razem, choćby stokrotnie zasłużyło na próbę cierpienia, jeszcze od chłosty najsroższej, chłosty moralnego upadku, wolnym być powinno. I dlaczegóż ta właśnie oszczędzona im nie została? Dla wad, grzechów, ułomności?... Wady, grzechy, ułomności właściwego postępu nie tamują nigdy; jako pewna konieczność i nieoddzielność ludzkiej natury, w wielu swoich kombinacjach pomagają do niego nawet. Ze szkodliwymi walczyć, zbyt rozwinięte wypleniać, za nikczemne wstydzić się trzeba. Taka praca poprawcza już sama przez się połową postępu stanowi, a prócz tego wady, grzechy i ułomności, do przyrządu machiny społecznej zręcznie zastosowane, naprzód ją, pędzą także niepohamowanym rozpędem — tylko tu, w mojej okolicy inne prawa, inny rozwój biograficzny! złe się nie poprawia, dobre się psuje, szermierstwo siły wycieńcza, rezygnacja ducha nie wzmacnia; byle nieroztropność to śmiertelną chorobą grozi, byle kotar letargiem; ocet z żółcią smak przytępia, a cukier z miodem rozmdławia, nie możemy stosownych dobrać sobie pokarmów: i kuracje szkodzą, i cierpliwość nie leczy. A dlaczego? dlaczego, mój Boże? pytałam znowu po tych latach kilkunastu, jako przed tymi latami pytałam. Dlaczego szczere intencje wicher po śmieciach rozrzuca? Dlaczego wypadki losu szydzą z tych, co ku pięknu lub wielkości wyciągają ramiona? Dlaczego wszelkie indywidualne zwycięstwo silniejszych rozbraja, a kropla pomyślności słabszych nie krzepi, mniej hartownych nie ożywia? Dlaczego ruchliwa pracowitość materializmem, a idealna bujność wyobraźni zniechęceniem, lenistwem się skończy? Dlaczego wszystko, krótko mówiąc, wszystko jest ciągłym niebezpieczeństwem, boleścią lub trucizną?... Boże mój! Boże! daj mi zrozumieć, bym Imienia Twojego nie brała na daremno... I skoro tylko myśl ku Bogu wzniosłam, wnet niepojętość się wytłumaczyła, zakręty manowców wyprostowały się przede mną. Już wiem, już wiem dlaczego!... Nie bawię się po dawnemu w subtelności romansowe, nie prawię moim słuchaczom o braku szczęścia, o uznanej miłości, o zorzach na niebie i archanielskich wizjach, czuję, że gwałtowniejsze cisną nas potrzeby, rozpaczliwsza dokucza nam nędza. Żeby kiedyś szczęśliwi mogli bezkarnie szczęścia używać, żeby kiedyś zakochani kochać wzajemnie i święcie umieli to im brakuje czegoś więcej niż tkliwych spojrzeń i pieszczot miłosnych, czegoś więcej niż szczebiotania dziatwy rozigranej, czegoś więcej nawet niż zdolności umysłowych, niż szlachetnych popędów, niż majątku, niż poczciwości, niż -zdrowia... im przede wszystkim brakuje... Ale czyż to mój obowiązek przypominać najprostsze katechizmowe dogmata?.. czyż każdy sam o sobie i sam w sobie wiedzieć nie powinien, co mu jest do zbawienia duszy najpotrzebniejsze? Mamże koniecznie powiedzieć, czego im brakuje?... ''— Nie, nie powiadaj; zbyt prędko gniją cudzego morału owoce, własnym tylko szukaniem znaleziona prawda leczy i wspiera, bogaci i oświeca. Nie, nie powiadaj, czego im brakuje, niech sami sobie szukają... ''— I niechaj znajdą sami, co daj Boże! Amen.